Mikel Kalores
Mikel Kalores, also known as the Masa of Kaliphlin, is the Lord of Aden's Gate and the founder of House Kalores of Aden's Gate. Currently, he is traveling the lands of Historica. Background Mikel Kalores, the son of a wealthy nobleman of Avalonia, was forced to flee his home when his father was assasinated by rival noblemen. It is now known that the rival noblemen were allies of Lord Baine. Having found a haven on the outskirts of the Mystic Isles, in an abbey headed by Bishop Jamon and being taken under the tutelage of another resident of the abbey, a man called Leon, he became a skilled weapon master and tactician. After two years of residence at the abbey, Bishop Jamon, under the recomendation of Leon, proposed that Mikel lead a group of the abbey's residents to settle in the open land of Kaliphlin. Mikel accepted the proposal after some thought and arrived in the Siccus Badlands a few weeks later. After a short stay in Eastgate, Mikel travelled further south and after defeating the corrupt Sultan of Barqa, took up residence there and began construction of Lion's Bluff Castle. Having become interested in all the uncharted land in Kaliphlin, Mikel undertook several expeditions throughout the land. On one of these expeditions he discovered a lost druid temple. During the rise of Victor Revolword, Mikel temporarily turned over his title as Sultan of Barqa to Leon Kral and disappeared on an expedition in the Rakoth Mountains with Lord DaMaximus and the Alleenridders leaving the managemnet of his estate to his liegeman Gaius Kaleci. After the completion of their mission, the Alleenridders returned but Mikel stayed behind to investigate a lead to some almost forgotten mythical beasts. Historica, he came across a fire elemental and as the two fought, the ground below them gave way, both falling into an ancient sacred pool fusing the elemental into Mikel's body. Mikel immediately traveled to a remote fishing village in Kaliphlin and sent Fleh, one of the slaves that Lord DaMaximus had given him, to consult with Yesil the Grelf concerning his condition. Yesil returned with Fleh and after many months taught Mikel how to control the elemental that had been fused into him. Once he was satisfied that Mikel's training was complete, Yesil returned to his business travels. Mikel however remained in the remote village until Yesil summoned him to the Black Pyramid where an army had gathered to wage war against Victor Revolword. After the assault on Cedrica, Mikel who now went by the name Masa, once again retreated to an isolated location becoming a goat herder. Past and present residences Kalores Manor, Avalonia Abbey of the Forest, Mystic Isles, Avalonia Lion's Bluff Castle (also known as Kalores Castle), Barqa, Kaliphlin Lion's Bluff Castle (now in ruins after the elemental attack) is located in the Lion's Bluff District of Barqa which is the district governed by the Order of the Knights of Aslan. Mikel also owns a controlling share in the Kaliphlin Times. When asked if he ever wishes to reside in Avalonia once again, he replies that "Kaliphlin is now the home of the House Kalores." Okatowan An isolated agricultural and fishing village. Whistling Plains A remote area in southern Kaliphlin. Aden's Gate, Gorr, Kaliphlin Established as a small outpost after Mikel's search for the water crystal, Bishop Jamon has been steadily transforming the place into the main stronghold for the Knights of Alsan. Rafael D'Oro has been elected as the harbormaster and holds authority over this growing outpost. Occupation Knight of Aslan, writer and explorer of the Siccus Badlands, Prince of Kadim Ormana 'MOCs:' 'Figure Components' Other Related Characters Friends and Family of Mikel Kalores *Gaius Kaleci - trusted Kalores liegeman and Overseer of the Kalores estate *Glax, Fleh, Zhax & Steefth Amenorslahv, now called Kaloreslahv - Slaves Lord DaMaximus gave to Mikel *Leon Kral - Mikel's mentor and weapons trainer at New Aden's Military Academy *Bishop Jamon - founder and leader of the Order of the Knights of Aslan *Yesil - a Grelf, close friend and confidant of Mikel *Clive Harper - a settler that came to Kaliphlin with Mikel. Editor and founder of Kaliphlin Times *Karnava Kartal - Kucuk's sister and queen of the jungle elves on Gorr. *Kucuque Kartal - close friend of Mikel's, an elf and winner of the Eastern Archery Tournament in Mpya Stedor *General Leovetus - Aslani proselyte from the Leander tribes of Varlyrio Enemies & Villains *Abdul-Mughni - Rich shiek of Kaliphlin, a slave trader who collects monsters which he pits against each other in combat in gladiatorial events.. * Queen Zorina - Illegitimate daughter of Viktor Revolword Category:Characters